Sisters Heart
by Anne Svendsen
Summary: Helena and Nenna are spending time together at her café talking, the topic ends on Sam and Dean. Sam takes another step leading him and Helena on their very first date. Dean are having a talk with a very busy Nenna , they decide for him to come back after she closed her café. NOTE. This story takes places after "Mysteries of Spring Valley"


_SISTERS HEART_

Helena felt very strongly that she had to go see Nenna before leaving Spring Valley. She stood at the motel counter, waiting for the owner to end his call. Finally he hung up and asked if she needed anything.

She asked him if it would be possible to keep her room for a few more days; he checked and signed her up for two more days. When Helena turned around she bumped right into Sam, their heads banging together.

"Ouch", Helena said, while she touched the place where Sam's head had hit hers. Sam was moaning a bit too. Helena was blushing; she felt so clumsy. The heat spread inside her. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, Sam. Are you okay?"

He smiled wide while rubbing his head, and they both started laughing. "It wasn't your fault Helena. I dropped my key and when I rose… Yeah well. Are you okay?" She looked at him. God, that smile. She could feel the heat in her cheeks. "I'm good", she said smiling. "So I heard you'll be staying for a few more days", Sam said. "We'll be doing the same thing, if we can keep our room."

Even though he had reassured her that it wasn't her fault, she still felt the heat rolling inside her. "Yeah, I have to talk to Nenna about something important before leaving. I hope you can keep your room as well." She looked at him with the slight hope that she was one of the reasons they were staying.

"You two seem to get along really well", Sam said. "So I guess you have some girl stuff to discuss?" He smiled at her. "Yes, we do", she smiled. "So why are you staying longer – is it Nenna too?" She looked curiously at him.

"Yep, it´s Nenna. Dean told me that she wanted to talk with him before we leave, so that´s why we´re staying." Sam got their room for a few more days too. They walked back to their rooms. "If you want to, maybe we could go check out some places around here, now that we have the time. Maybe we could find a place to eat."

Was Sam just asking her out – like some kind of a date? She couldn´t really believe what she had just heard and she didn't quite know what to make of the look in his eyes; she had never seen it before. It was serious, but there were something else too.

"You have just killed that Lianche and maybe it would be nice to just relax." He took her hand. "Helena, I feel I should have done more to help you. I mean, you found all the leads, you did the whole thing. I just want to make it up to you, I feel guilty." He looked at her. "It would be nice hanging out, just having a nice time. All we've done since we met is work." He smiled. Helena returned the smile.

Sam was actually asking her out, maybe not like a date date, but still, he wanted to spend time with her, to talk. Suddenly it felt like there were a thousand butterflies in her stomach. "You have nothing to feel guilty about, Sam. I felt safe having you there, and I couldn´t have done it without you. I would love to spend the day with you. I just have to see Nenna first, it´s really important." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

He smiled wide. "It´s okay, we still have a few days here. You go talk to Nenna."

It was packed with people at Nenna's, but she found a place to sit, where she waited for Nenna to come to the table. Helena needed to relax after killing that Lianche in one shot – yeah and Sam had just asked her out! She pulled her hair band out, letting her hair hang loose. What if she had missed the shot? She would have been so screwed! She felt a chill down her spine. The Lianche had really scared the crap out her. "Don´t get started on the "what ifs" now Helena. It´s over. The Lianche is dead and Mike is at the hospital, so take a deep breath. Think about Sam instead." Helena smiled while looking out the window.

"Hi Helena." Nenna had come to the table to take Helena's order. She was smiling. "What can I get you? The usual or would you like something else today?" Somehow Nenna got the feeling that Helena was here for another reason than her café au lait. She looked beat but relieved and insanely happy.

"A bottle of water would be nice. I don´t feel like anything else right now." She looked at Nenna. "I would like to talk Nenna, that´s why I came. Oh yes, and thank you so much for helping us finding my friend." She smiled. "I'm just happy, I was able to help", Nenna said. "How is he?" "He is still at the hospital, but they told me that he is going to be okay. So now everything should be back to normal."

"I'm so happy to hear that, Helena. I've been worried." Nenna look relieved. "It would be really nice to just sit and talk. I close the café in about half an hour, so if you don´t have anything else to do, you are more than welcome to stay here." Nenna smiled. She couldn't help wondering, what it was Helena wanted to talk about. Could she feel this strange connection too?

"Thank you, Nenna", Helena smiled. "I would like to wait here then."

Slowly people started to leave the café; some left with a few boxes of pie. Helena got a call from the hospital telling Mike was awake, but they would still like to keep him for a few days. Nenna turned the key right after the last customer had left. She waved at Helena to come sit at the counter. Nenna sat down with a cup of cocoa; the delicious smell from it made Helena ask for one.

"So everything is back to normal, now that you found your friend?" Nenna asked while blowing her cocoa.

"Yes, it should be." Helena smiled. "Sam and Dean are relaxing at the motel now, and I left to talk to you. It's just… I feel that we have so many things in common, Nenna. It's like I've known you forever - like we´re… I don't know… Sisters or something. I felt something when we first met, and again when I came here to your café the first time", she said. "I know it sounds crazy…"

"That is so strange!" Nenna said in a low voice. "I've been having the same feeling. I thought I was imagining it all, but it´s actually real. There is something strangely familiar about you, like we have always known each other." They looked at each other trying to grasp the oddity of what they both felt. It was Nenna that broke the silence. "So, I was wondering about Sam and Dean. Have you known them for long?" she asked Helena.

"No, we actually just met each other recently. They are really nice guys", she smiled. Should she ask Nenna, if she and Dean had something going on? It seemed like they had feelings for each other and Dean was at her place for at least a few hours maybe more. "So Nenna, can I ask you something personal?" She took a sip of her cocoa.

"Sure, Helena. Ask away", Nenna said and gave Helena a big smile. "I was wondering… Is it just my imagination, or do you have feelings for Dean? You seem so happy, when we talk about him." Helena couldn't help smiling at Nenna's blushing cheeks.

Nenna looked at her with big eyes. "Is it that obvious?" She smiled. "One thing, he is gorgeous but a part from that I enjoyed talking to him last night. He seems so sweet and so kind."

Helena smiled. "Nenna, I think he feels something for you too. He was very eager to get here last night he left with no hesitation, and I´m absolutely sure that he will make time to come talk to you before he and Sam leave." She looked at Nenna.

Helena's words made Nenna blush. "I feel so foolish for saying that he could stop by anytime. Still, I meant it. I really want to see him again, and we had such a nice time last night. Are you sure he has feelings for me?" she asked. Helena smiled and nodded. "He does, Nenna." * Sometimes Helena been right about things and when it came to Dean she knew there was already something going on.

Nenna looked down onto her cup of cocoa. She was smiling. She looked so happy. She looked up, still smiling. "And what about you Helena. is there someone special in your life?" she asked.

"No." Helena sighed. She was thinking about Sam. "There is no man in my life because of the job I have. I promise I will tell you about it another time." Nenna looked at Helena with a piercing look. "I don't believe you Helena. There is someone – I can see it. Who is he?" Helena looked surprised at Nenna. "Come on Helena. Please tell me." Helena smiled. "It's Sam. He is such a sweet and caring person. And he makes me laugh and I feel safe when I'm around him. I think I'm falling in love with him. When I'm with him it feels like there are thousands of butterflies in my stomach. Actually he asked me out just before I came here." She felt her cheeks blushing. "It´s not like a date or anything - more like hanging out", she added quickly. She couldn't stop smiling. "Falling for Sam hit me so fast like a lightning." Nenna smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

Nenna smiled and Helena laughed, no doubt a new friendship was born. "Sam asked you out, you said. When?" Nenna looked curiously at Helena. "I don't know – tomorrow maybe." She blushed and smiled, but Nenna also noticed a bit of sadness in Helena's eyes.

"What's wrong Helena?" Nenna looked worried at her. "Nothing", Helena said. "It's just…" She hesitated. "What, Helena?" "I'm just scared that he might see me as no more than a friend." Suddenly Helena felt like crying. Nenna didn't know what to say, so they sat in silence, while she had her arm around Helena's shoulders.

"I'm okay now", Helena said. "Thank you Nenna. So I'm actually pretty curious. What did you and Dean do last night?" Nenna looked down at the table. "We talked. I was so nervous, but he made me feel safe. I feel that I can tell him everything; that I can really trust him", she said. "It´s so confusing, Helena. It's the first time I've felt so strongly about a guy." She sighed and got a dreamy look in her eyes." Like you fell for Sam I fell for Dean.

"Dean is a great guy, Nenna, and so is Sam." Helena sighed. "I really want him Nenna, and I´m both so nervous and so excited to spend an entire day with him."

"It's going to be fine, Helena. You and Sam will have a great day. Just relax, sweetheart", Nenna smiled. "I know a few places around here and there's a nice romantic diner 10 minutes outside town. Maybe you could go there?" Nenna rose and turned on her computer. She made a sign to Helena to come watch.

"See, it´s this one. It's cosy and really romantic; they close at 1am every night." Helena smiled. "It's perfect", she said. "It's such a nice place, and unless he has made other plans, I think you should mention the diner to Sam." They both smiled. The next couple of hours they talked about everything and nothing, laughed and having a great time.

At the motel after lunch the next day Sam sat at the laptop looking for a nice place to eat. He wanted to take Helena somewhere special, but he couldn´t find any place he liked. Dean was watching him from the other side of the table with an amused look in his eyes. Sam pretended he didn´t notice anything. You can be amused all you want Dean, but it was YOU who said we should stay for a while longer because of Nenna, Sam thought to himself. He had had enough of Dean´s teasing look.

"So Dean, what happen between you and Nenna the other night? Do you expect me to believe that you just talked?" Sam looked at him over the laptop with a little smirk on his face.

"Hey!" Dean pretended to be offended. "I can talk to a girl without dropping my pants, you know." Sam smiled and shook his head. Dean checked the time. "So when is it the best time to stop by at Nenna's? She has a long day today", Dean asked himself. Well, I better go there now so we can decide when it will be the best time to meet and talk. He looked at Sam. "I'm leaving for a while, Sam. I'm going to Nenna's; we don´t have that much time left here." He smiled and left.

"Okay, say hi from me". Sam said with a smile. Dean´s right, we don´t have that much time. Here I am trying to find a nice place to eat and now I can´t find a damn thing. He left the room heading for Helena's room, where he knocked on the door. While he waited for her to open, he thought about what she might like to do – he only knew her as a hunter. What would she like? Well, time has to show where we go.

Helena opened the door. She was wearing a pretty summer dress. Sam couldn't stop looking at her. He had never seen her in a dress before. She was so beautiful; the way the dress looked on her body, her hair hanging down and the smile on her face. Sam had to clear his throat.

"Hi Helena. You look really beautiful." He gave her a big smile, which made Helena blush. "I was wondering if you would like to take a walk somewhere. Maybe get a cup of coffee. You know, just spend some time together?"

"Sure I will, Sam", Helena smiled at him. "Just give me a second." She found her shoes and a purse. "Okay, let´s go." They smiled at each other.

"Where do you want to go Sam", Helena asked. He laughed. "I was just about to ask you the same thing. I don't know much about Spring Valley. What do you like to do, Helena? Is there anything you need before leaving?"

"I know there's a harbour here. Should we go check it out?" she asked, looking at Sam. "Oh, by the way, I need a new watch; the one I had is broken." Helena smiled at him. "That sounds like a really nice idea", Sam said. "I love walking at a harbour looking at the sea."

A little while later, after they found a new watch for Helena, they went to the harbour. The first thing Sam spotted was an ice cream boot. "Shouldn't I go get us an ice cream? They look really delicious." Helena accepted with a smile.

As Sam went to get the ice cream, Helena kept her eyes on him. He was walking towards her, and she noticed how he looked at her in a new way. Again she felt the butterflies in her stomach. He handed her the ice cream and they walked along the harbour side by side. They were talking, laughing and enjoying the warm weather.

"I tried to find a place for us to have dinner later, but I couldn't find anything", Sam said. "I just want it to be a nice, quiet place. Maybe we could find one together?" He smiled. "You look really beautiful in that dress, Helena. I was surprised seeing you in one."

"Thank you, Sam. That is so sweet of you", Helena smiled at him. "I felt like wearing it today; the hunter style gets too much sometimes." She ate the last of her ice cream. She wanted so bad to take his hand, but she was afraid of his reaction. "So you want a special place for us to eat", she said. She felt happy that he thought of her in that way; that he wanted it to be peaceful, so they could talk and have a nice time. "Nenna actually showed me a place yesterday, and I think we should go there."

He smiled. "Perfect. I just want it to be a nice little place. Do you know where it is?" "Nenna said that it´s about 10 minutes outside town", Helena said. She looked at Sam. Was she imagining things, or was there something in his look? She pushed the thought away. She didn't want to get her hopes up. "So, should we take the Impala there?" she asked.

"I think that would be a great idea", Sam said looking at Helena. There was something about the look in her eyes. Could it be that she actually liked him too? He shook his head to clear his mind. "Dean left the Impala at the motel, when he went to Nenna's."

They walked to a bridge and sat down with their legs dangling over the edge. They had been sitting there talking a little while, when Sam took Helena's hand. She looked surprised at him; he looked at her with a shy little smile. She felt the warmth of his hand and smiled at him. For a while they just sat there hand in hand. "I saw a park nearby", Sam said. "Do you want to go there?" Helena nodded with a smile.

They got up, now standing looking into each other's eyes, holding hands. Sam looked serious, but there was a glimpse in his eyes. He let go of Helena. He held her head between his hands; gently caressing her face. She placed her hands on top of his. He tucked at lock of her hair behind the ear, then let her hair slide between his fingers; a gentle touch that landed on her neck. He felt her hands on his neck; her fingers in his hair. He gave her a gentle kiss. Again they looked into each other's eyes. The next kiss was more intense; more playful. Their lips searched each other; greedy; wanting more. The kiss ended as gently as it had started. Helena held Sam around the waist, caressing his back. He had his chin on her hair. She was in another world. They didn't talk, she just looked at him; pure love shined from her eyes. He looked at her the same way. The world around them had vanished; all they needed was right here. After a little while they slowly let go of each other. They smiled then turned to walk hand in hand over the bridge.

Later they went to a park nearby where they sat down on a bench, enjoying the silence there. The park was almost empty; they just saw a man walking his dog. They held hands and Helena had her head on Sam's shoulder. "I'll make a reservation for a table for us at the diner", Sam said with a smile. He gave Helena a gentle kiss as he rose to get his cell phone.

"Um, it would be sad if we went there, and there were no tables left", Helena said, while she looked at Sam. He smiled and the call went through.

"Hi this is Sam Winchester. I would like to make a table reservation for two for tonight. Yes I´ll hold." He smiled at Helena, taking her hand. "7pm? Perfect. Thank you." He hung up. "Our table is ready in a few hours."

Helena had a hard time believing what happened here. She and Sam had kissed - a beautiful, perfect kiss - now he was holding her close, kissing her hair. She felt so safe here in his arms.

"Come, let´s go back to the motel and get the Impala. We don´t want to be late." Sam smiled at Helena. He wanted to shower her with love, and he felt so happy and blessed that she was in love with him too.

Back at the motel they went to Sam and Dean's room to get keys to the Impala. Dean Wasn´t there, which made Sam smile, wondering how it went at Nenna´s, he thought. He turned towards Helena watching her for a moment. She had her back turned to him, looking through a magazine. He smiled. She was all he had ever dreamt about. She turned and smiled back at him. They left the room hand in hand driving to the diner.

They were shown to their table at the diner, Sam pulled out the chair for Helena and she sat down. "Thank you, Sam", she said smiling. He sat down while a shy smile spread on his face. The waiter handed them the menu, and they ordered some white wine while they waited. "I love this place. It's really nice and quiet", Sam said. He and Helena looked into each other's eyes, and he placed his hand on top of hers.

Helena felt the butterflies burst out of her stomach and fill her whole body. She felt so happy. "This is very romantic", she said. They both smiled. The waiter came and they both gave her their order. They drank a little wine while Helena again tried to comprehend everything that had happened today. She had been so nervous this morning, but the day had turned out to be the best day of her life. It was more than she could ever dream about.

The waiter came with their orders and they started eating. None of them said anything; they just sat there enjoying each other's company. Sam broke the silence. "The night I saw you..." His voice broke. He looked at her with love in his eyes. "The night I saw you dancing and I heard you sing – it did something to me. And since then my feelings for you has just grown stronger. I was so scared when you insisted to take on the Lianche on your own; I was so afraid you would get hurt. But you are an amazing hunter, Helena, and it's because of that I have allowed myself to fall in love with you." He placed his hand on top of hers, caressing her hand with his thumb.

The waiter came back asking if they wanted dessert. They looked at the menu again and chose a brownie. Helena was speechless. She had no idea that he had been feeling like that for so long. Sam started talking again. "I asked you out because I wanted us to be alone. I needed to know if you feel the same way about me, as I do about you. I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me and how I fell for you."

He saw the look in her eyes, and he saw the tears, she was fighting to keep back. "I fell for you the second you opened the door at that motel, when Dean was missing", she said. A tear rolled down her cheek. Sam reached out wiping away the tear. They smiled happily at each other.

Back at the motel he walked her to her room. "I really enjoyed this day with you, Sam." Helena was searching for the right words. "You totally took me by surprise. I just thought we were going to hang out as friends. I didn't even dare to hope that we would ever be more than that."

"It's been an amazing day, Helena. It's been everything I hoped it would be." He pulled her close and they kissed again.

"Now you sleep tight and I´ll see you again tomorrow." Sam smiled before bowing down to her ear whispering "I love you, my sweet Helena."

She stared at him. Again a tear of happiness rolled down her face – did he just say "I love you"? She placed her hand on his cheek and softly pulled him down. "And I love you, Sam Winchester." They smiled at each other; their eyes shining with love. He gave her a gentle kiss, and she went into her room flying on a heart shaped cloud.

Dean chose to walk. There was no reason using the Impala for such a short trip. He had a pretty good idea of why Nenna wanted to see him again. She had feelings for him, and no matter how much he tried to convince himself the danger in having a relationship – he couldn't deny how her behaviour towards him affected him, Nenna is a nice girl. He really wanted a family someday. He wanted a wife who loved him; someone he would be longing to come home to. He wanted them to have kids running around outside playing. He imaged himself reading bedtime stories each night or singing, if they wanted him to. He felt a pain in his heart knowing how far and almost impossible such a life would be.

At Nenna´s he found a place at the counter; there were no tables left. She was on the phone talking to someone about orders for the café. It took a while before she hung up and turned around to see him sitting there.

"Hi Nenna. I see you have another busy day here. You could use a pair of extra hands", he said smiling, while trying to hide the pain he felt.

" Hi,Dean. Speaking off, I actually thought about hiring someone at least a few times during this past week", she smiled. "What can I get you? A cup of coffee and a piece of my spicy pie?" she asked smiling. Nenna looked at Dean. He looked as if he was sad or troubled. "You don´t know anything about him", she thought to herself. "The case they have just finished has affected him. He is just tired; there is nothing more to it than that." Still, she couldn't help noticing that the look in his eyes was different.

"I would never say no to a piece of pie or some coffee", he laughed. "It is a weakness, I have." She seemed a bit nervous; maybe she hadn't expected him to show up, even though he had said that he would. She placed the pie and coffee in front of him with a shy smile. "Thank you, Nenna." It didn't seem to be the right time, asking when and where she wanted to meet. She was simply too busy.

Nenna felt stressed out. She wanted to talk to Dean before he and Sam left. Today would be a long day, but tomorrow she had the day off. She hoped that Dean would have the time to talk then. "Where do you want to talk to him – here at the café or at home?" she thought. She went to clean some tables after the customers had left. She wouldn't invite Dean home for dinner. I was too much; they hardly knew each other.

While Dean sat there, he was thinking things through. Nenna didn't know what their job was and that was how, he would keep it. He had had some one night stands; some flings, but with Nenna it was different. He wanted to get to know her, but he and Sam only had the room for tomorrow and then they had to leave Spring Valley.

The café became slightly quieter as some of the customers left, but Nenna was still tense around Dean; he could feel it. Maybe he should leave if it made her more stressed out that he was sitting here. He wouldn't want that; maybe he could stop by at closing time instead. Nenna drank some water and looked at him.

"I could stop by later, Nenna. This isn't the right time", Dean said. "When do you close today?"

"I close at 8pm", she said while looking at him. "I don´t want you to leave Dean, but it's difficult for me to talk right now. Even when people start leaving, I have some orders to get ready for my take-away.

"I can see how this stresses you out and it's okay", Dean said. "I knew you were working, and I really just came to find a time and place for us to talk. How about tomorrow?"

"I actually have the day off tomorrow. It became possible a few weeks ago. Are you still here then?" Nenna smiled hoping he would say yes.

"I´m still here all day tomorrow", he smiled. "Maybe I could stop by at closing time today? I would love to taste some more of your delicious pies, and then we could talk."

Nenna felt a bit more relaxed, but Dean still made her nervous. His eyes, his body language; all of him made her heart beat faster. "That sounds like a very good idea", she smiled.

"Okay, I will go have a look at Spring Valley now that I'm here."At the door he turned around looking at her. "See you at around 8, Nenna." He winked and left the café leaving her with a pounding heart and blushing cheeks.

The time was 7:20 and she hadn´t had any customers for the last 40 minutes. She was cleaning the tables and got some other thing done. She looked at the big clock above the counter. Time seemed to stand still. She was getting more nervous by the minute the closer the time got to 8:00. She felt restless. She sat down at the counter writing some notes; often looking at door knowing that Dean would walk in very soon. She was considering whether to fix a table for them or if it would be better to sit here at the counter. "Okay, Nenna", she thought. "Just relax. There's no reason to make a huge deal out of where to sit! Come on. Take a deep breath and relax." She looked at her notes; the rest had to wait as her nerves wouldn´t let her write more down. She kept seeing his eyes this afternoon, and comparing them to yesterday. Obviously she was a bit crazy… But she would have had sworn that something was different. Eyes like Dean's you notice right away. Maybe she would get the chance to bring it up somehow while they were talking. She sighed. Her heart skipped a beat when hearing the door bell, she looked up and there he was.

"Hi again, Nenna", Dean said. He looked around. "It's quite a different place when there´s no one here, but that´ll give us time to talk just the two of us." He smiled while closing the door behind him. "I guess I've better turn the key. I think Nenna´s is closed for today." He turned the key while keeping his eyes on her he winked."

Dean´s comment made her laugh and she jumped down from her chair. "It's a bit different, but I hope it doesn´t spook you." She looked at him. "Pick a place to sit Dean."

He smiled widely. "Believe me. It takes more than an empty café to spook me, Nenna." He sat down in a boot by the window and closed the curtains giving them more privacy while sitting here. He took the little pie shaped box with matches and lit the candles. He walked up behind the counter, Nenna were about to place a pie filled tray on it. Dean saw Nenna's cheeks blushing. "Here, let me help you", he said quickly, while taking a serving tray placing what they needed on it.

She chuckled. She didn´t hear Dean walking behind the counter. She was standing face to face with him, when she wanted to place the tray on the counter. She had to swallow and she blushed. The words "here, let me help you" sounded. "Thanks Dean", was all she could say. She saw the boot he had ready for them, so many emotions rolling through her. They went to the boot and sat down.

"Did you and Helena have a nice talk yesterday?" Dean asked with a smile. "I got the impression you clicked when meeting the first time."

"We had a very nice talk", Nenna replied. "It's strange. She already feels like my best friend or maybe even like a sister. It would be nice if she didn´t have to leave yet. I could have shown her some more of Spring Valley… Maybe another time." She poured Dean some coffee, while he placed a piece of pie on their plates.

"Helena is a very nice girl. We haven't known her for long; only a couple of months or so. This case here in Spring Valley is our second together. I actually think we make great team. I guess you know that she is spending the day with Sam today. I´m happy he found her; I think she might be the right one for him", he said smiling.

Nenna smiled. "Yeah, she did mention something about going out with Sam, when we talked yesterday. It makes me happy that they are spending the day together." Nenna wondered what they did if they weren´t cops; Helena had told her that she wasn´t a cop. Could they be feds? "Dean, I have to ask you… Are you from the FBI or a cop? I mean, now that you were working a case here." They got eye contact and his eyes looked like they were glowing in the light from the candles.

Dean placed the cake fork on the plate and drank some coffee. "No Nenna, I´m not an FBI agent or a cop. None of us are. I knew that we would have to talk about this at some point - especially with me showing up here asking for a Buribura spear!" He sighed. "Our job is hard, difficult and dangerous." He leaned onto the table. "It´s a long story and I don't want to hide anything from you." He reached out and took her hand. "But I have to. I want to protect you – the less you know the better. I hope you understand me Nenna." He looked at her with sad eyes.

His warm hand on hers made her feel as if she got contact with earth again after the "behind the counter"-happening. "Its okay, Dean. You can´t talk about the job you have; the cases, and I promise that I won't ask again." She looked down trying to push those eyes from earlier away. It's wasn't her business, so it would be better if she could just let it go.

"Is something troubling you, Nenna?" Dean squeezed her hand. She looked at him.

"I don't think this is the right time to talk about it." Her fingers closed around his. "It´s just… The look in your eyes earlier today, Dean. You looked sad or like you were thinking about something really serious. It made me worried. I'm sorry for bringing it up." She had a worried look in her eyes.

"I didn't know that it showed. We have just met, and still you pay attention to me." He gave her a shy smile. Here was a girl who saw him for who he was. She could read him already and noticed that he was sad. She was really interested in him and not just in having sex. "I was sad because with the job we have; Sam and I always have to be careful. We've been through so many things. I'm sorry I can't tell you about it." Dean knew that he couldn´t leave Nenna behind without having some sort of contact with her. She already meant so much to him. "I want to give you something, but I need either your cell or pen and paper", he smiled.

Listening to him made her look almost paralyzed at him. She felt the heat inside her and how her feelings for him went nuts – grew stronger. "My cell is at the counter", she said. He rose to get it. She looked at him while walking, he looked so good. Not to burst she folded her hands, placing them over her mouth; she really had to find focus.

He sat down typing his number, and then the he took his own cell. He looked at her. "So what´s with that silly grin on your face that glimpse in your eyes, Nenna?" he said with a glimpse in his eyes. He pushed his cell towards her where she took it and typed her number.

"Tell me what´s on your mind, Nenna." His eyes narrowed

"Nothing, Dean." She knew he was on to her and it made her burst.

"What´s wrong with you?" he laughed.

"I might have taken a closer look at you before, Dean." She blushed while laughing.

"Ohhh…so you were checking my butt, where you? I've heard once or twice that it looks good on me", he winked. "It seems like it´s true then." She couldn´t say anything. She was laughing so hard and he was laughing too.

"They told you the truth, Dean. It most certainly looks good on you and it's placed right."

"Stop it, Nenna!" He couldn´t stop laughing, but after a while they became serious. "As I mentioned earlier I never give my real number to anyone. You get it because you´re special. Ever since I walked into this café, I've felt that there´s been something between us." He took her hand and looked at her with a serious expression on his face. "Nenna, I can´t leave you behind not being able to contact you. That's why I´m doing this.

She wanted to be honest with him. She wanted to tell him so many things talk to him all night long. He knew she had a crush on him, so no reason to mention that part. She placed her hand on his. "Thank you, Dean, for showing me your trust. I won't let you down", was all she could say.

"I know, Nenna", he said. "You know, I wouldn´t have shown up like this, if I didn´t wanted to talk some more with you" He squeezed her hand." Not sure how to explain it- but I have a hunch that we will see each other again." Dean smiled.

At first Nenna didn´t know what to say – a few things ran through her. He leaves tomorrow so if I ever see him again when and where will that be? Do we call each other once and while – maybe find a place to meet? Is it even possible for him to have a girlfriend with this job of his? He said it was dangerous. They were still holding hands, Nenna placed her other hand under her chin" A hunch?" Nenna sighed" Dean…I really do hope your hunch is true, that we will meet again. You know…" She paused" I could sit here talking to you all night long, it´s like I can trust you anything"

Her words made him speechless, she was so nervous being near him at first, now she was deadly honest with him" Nenna. I don´t quite know what to say" He scratched his neck with a finger" You can trust me, and I promise to stay in touch – when it´s safe"

They talked for hours and they made each other laugh. Dean knew it was getting late and they were both getting tired. He made a promise to himself to make this work, no matter where it leads him.

They had cleaned up the last few things in the café. They left and while Dean walked Nenna home they held hands. It was quiet. There were no people in the streets and not even a car drove by. Outside her door, they talked for a little while.

"This has been such a wonderful evening. I really enjoyed spending time with you, Dean", she said smiling. "Will you let me know when you leave tomorrow?"

"I had a really great time too and I´m so glad we met." He stepped closer to her. "Of cause I will tell you when we leave, but I'm sorry that I can´t promise I have the time to come by." He said

"It´s okay, Dean. We better say good night, then." She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so. Sleep tight, Nenna." He smiled at her. As she turned her back on him to unlock the door, he placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him. He let his hand move along her cheek, to her neck – his other hand slid to her back and he pulled her closer then he kissed her. He felt her hands move under his open jacket, to his back. He could feel how she gave into him completely. When he felt how much she surrendered to him, his grip on her neck became tighter, his kiss more intense and daring. They were both caught in the moment. Dean felt his lower lip between Nenna´s lips when he gently ended the kiss.

She couldn´t talk or even think. She was holding him tight for what felt like forever. Then she let him go.

"will give you a call tomorrow ok" You sleep tight now, Nenna" Dean said smiling

"Ok, you be careful on the way back to the motel, and sleep tight, Dean. " Nenna smiled and she went inside the building taking the elevator to the top floor.

He kept standing outside her building, until he knew that she was safe. He headed back to the motel. He felt the hunch about seeing Nenna again someday somehow grew stronger as he walked back to the motel.

In her apartment Nenna kicked of her shoes and went to her bedroom taking her night gown on. Now being home after a busy day ending up having a very nice time with Dean she felt how much she really loved him, she was reliving the evening at the café. Only a few minutes ago Dean had been kissing her, she could still feel his lips on hers. She sighed. She couldn´t go to bed right now with so many expressions, thoughts and feelings on her mind. In her living room she put some soft and low music on she took a glass of soda sitting down on her couch. Her mind was out of control; Dean was all she could think of his beautiful green eyes. She rose walking to the window looking at the star filled sky, will I ever see you again Dean will we talk and if we do then I wonder where it might lead – do we become more than friends? Nenna you can´t even think he is a friend you only met him once, she sighed. She sat down again reaching out for her cell, she scrolled through her numbers and she found his – Dean Winchester. Nenna smiled, you are a guy I have to meet again somehow someday.

As Dean walked back to the motel he thought about Nenna and the nice evening they just had. The hunch about seeing her again kept coming back. Whatever it meant he wouldn´t hesitate on making it happen. Nenna was a sweet and loving girl.

Back at the motel he noticed that his and Sam's room were dark. He tiptoed inside not to wake his brother. He turned the lights on in the bathroom while brushing his teeth, and as he turned to go to bed, he saw Sam and Helena sleeping tight together. The sight made him smile. "That's my boy, Sammy", he thought to himself. "Hold on to her. We'll all find a way to make this work." He smiled and crawled to bed.

The motel earlier the same evening

Some hours after Sam left Helena at her motel door, all was quiet and peaceful in Spring Valley. There wasn't a car on the street and not even a wind was blowing. The motel was dark. Everybody was sleeping and only the lights outside the motel doors were shining.

A grey fog appeared under the door to Helena´s room; a figure started to take form. Her penetrating devastating scream filled the air.

"NO. NO. Oh God! Please, don´t hurt me! Get away from me!" she cried, while trying to protect herself from this creature. She knew what was. It was the Lianche. But that was impossible! She had killed it! "No please… Just stay away from me! She cried even more hysterical and she moved backwards to a corner of the room. She was trapped and the Lianche kept getting closer. She let herself slide down the corner, while she cried and desperately tried to protect herself.

"NO NO NO NO! SAM!" she cried. "SAM! HELP ME PLEASE!" She kept screaming terrified that she was going to die. Then she woke up, still kicking and screaming. She searched for the switch of the lamp hanging on the wall beside the bed. There was nothing in her room. She was shaking, sweating and she couldn't stop crying. The shadows in the room seemed to take new shapes. She was terrified. She ran out the door and down the hall to Sam and Dean´s room; banging franticly on the door.

"SAM! SAM! SAM!" He opened the door, and she threw herself into his arms. Sam was confused. He looked up and down the hallway, but he couldn't see anything. He led her into the room and closed the door. He took her head in his hands looking worried at her. She was still crying and shaking uncontrollable. "Hey. Hey. Helena. Calm down. I'm here. What happened?" He held her tight, caressing her hair. "Helena, please tell me what happened. Are you hurt?" Worried he made her sit on his bed.

She was crying and he held her, while looking at her. "I…I…no, no, no", she cried hiding her head in her hands. Sam knelt before her gently pulling her hands away. "A…nightmare Sam. It felt so real." He wiped her tears away gently, while he made sure that she was looking at him. "I felt so real and I was so scared. The Lianche! It came as a fog beneath my door, Sam." She broke down again.

Sam sat on the bed next her. He held her close, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her hair, gently caressing it and tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "Shhh…It´s over now, Helena. It was just a nightmare." "But, Sam", Helena said still with tears in her eyes. "It wasn't just a nightmare. It felt so real. I could smell it. I could feel it touch me. I heard it roar, it was so loud. I was so scared." She cried silently. "I know, baby. I know. But I'm here now. I won't let anything hurt you. Not ever!" Sam held her gently, wiping away the tears that kept falling. "I want you to stay here for the rest of the night. I won't leave you alone." He held her head in his hands. "Okay?" Helena nodded. Sam gave her a gentle kiss. "Come, lay down here. I´m right here next to you."

They lay down and he placed both arms around her holding her tight. For a while he could still feel her shiver. Then her breath became deep and slow. She slept before him. He lay awake a little while longer. He felt her body so close to him; their contours matching perfectly; her skin so soft. He noticed the scent of her hair; it smelled like jasmine. Then the sound of her calm breath made him fall asleep.

The next day while they were talking Helena found a new case so she was leaving the minute she packed. During their talk Sam and her asked Dean how the evening with Nenna went, Dean told they had a very nice time and he followed her home.

Sam closed the door to the room he just said goodbye to Helena, he already missed her. He sat down at the table looking at Dean who was on the laptop.

"So maybe we should pack and leave too, this place is filled with memories and I miss Helena. I know we have the room until tomorrow" He said, Dean was quiet which made him wonder if he found something for them" Any job for us since you´re not answering? Dean?

"What Sam?" Dean said looking at him over the laptop.

" I was asking if you found a job, you´re a bit distant when being talked to" Sam paid attention to him.

"No, I haven´t found anything, I was thinking" Dean said.

Sam narrowed his eyes…so you are thinking. I know that look in your eyes Dean It´s Nenna right bro?" Thinking about what?" Sam pretended to be a bit stupid right now letting him admit it.

"Nothing…" Dean said knowing very well Sam wouldn´t buy his white lie" Or I was thinking about last night with Nenna.

"She seems like a nice girl and I´m glad you went there talking to her now she wanted to meet you again. No doubt she fell for you" Sam said paying even more attention to Dean.

Dean smiled at Sam´s comment" yeah she is in love with me and not to brag but I don´t think it will blow over after we left. She is a very nice girl; I enjoyed spending time with her.

"No, probably not" Sam leaned onto the table placing both arms on it" You miss her don´t you or more important are you falling for her?

He couldn´t start on the danger in having a relationship when Sam was taking the chance with Helena. Besides Sam as his brother knew him a little too well when it came to girls. "Not now Sam.

I think you´re falling for her but won´t admit it, but sooner or later you have to. "Come on, either you miss her or you don´t" Sam said.

"Ok, I do miss her and want to meet her again. "Dean sighed.

"Why don´t you ask Nenna out if you want to see her again? We still have our room until tomorrow." Sam said.

"No, it´s her day off and after the busy day she had yesterday she needs to relax. maybe I will surprise her later on somehow by asking her out" Dean said" I did promise to tell her when we leave, last thing I want is her being too upset after we left Sam. I don´t know when it´s safe contacting her.

"Hmmm...You got a point there. So you exchanged numbers then?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we did. Before you go on – I don´t know what will happen if Nenna and I are meant for each other. Right now I will try staying in touch when I can." Dean said

Sam knew there was more to it than just staying in touch it was way too obvious, but he didn´t wanted to start an argument with him. He understood why Dean said what he did.


End file.
